


Confess

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Reaper has waited long enough and has to confess his feelings for Junkrat.





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this three part series! my first real naughty NSFW fic and it would be my 20th fic posted here!

Here is the finale or third part of a series that I don’t know what to call yet. Anyways I hope you guys liked the decision I made and like this fic. Because I’m just so damn thirsty whooo boy.

————————

Reaper had already talked to Jack about it. He gave Jack all the information he had about Talon and was actually warmly welcomed back into Overwatch. Of course he still couldn’t go on the battlefield, but he was still very important to Overwatch right now. So Reaper was given his room back which was near Junkrats room.

Reaper had been thinking about it for more than enough and he had decided that this is what he really wanted. Tonight was the night that he was going to confess his love for Jamison Fawkes. He was going to act like this was an average stuffing night then he would make his move.

Everything started off normally, Reaper sat on Junkrats blubbery thighs and fed him donuts. They slowly filled up Junkrats big stomach, and to keep it down Reaper poured milk down Junkrat throat. When ever Reaper would grab onto a roll and shake Junkrats belly, it would slosh around. Reaper loved that and he couldn’t help himself from getting a little turned on as well.

Reaper could see that Junkrat was enjoying every bite. The happy smile that showed his content fullness of how full he was. Reaper couldn’t help but blush under the mask, how could Junkrat be so damn adorable. With all of the food inside of Junkrat it made him look much more bigger and a lot hotter. Reaper could feel his underwear growing tighter as he ran his talons across the soft belly.

“Hey mate is everything alright? You’ve been acting kinda weird tonight.” Junkrat asked.

Reapers breath hitched, was he really ready to do this? Was he really ready to try and be in a relationship. Was he even going to be a good boyfriend?

But one look at Junkrats adorable face answered all of the questions he could have, Reaper ripped off his mask and pulled Junkrat in for a kiss. Junkrat was wide eyed at first, but he slowly relaxed into it and started to kiss Reaper back. It wasn’t the cleanest of kisses but the heart was still there.

Reaper pulled back from the kiss and huffed, eyes focused on the Junker’s round face, “I’ve been waiting for ya to make that move and boy was it worth the wait” Junkrat chuckled.

“I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time, I wanted that belly to be mine. I wanna feed it until it bursts, I wanna be there Jamie” Reaper confessed, starting to kiss Junkrats belly.

“I did too, but I was nervous you wouldn’t like that sorta thing.” Junkrat huffed, grabbing Reapers gut and shaking it.

Reaper smiled, “I do, oh I do” Reaper started to give Junkrats belly kisses, all the way from the top of the belly down to the bottom. Reaper smirked and ran his talons under Junkrats belly, he felt a noticeable bulge.

Reaper licked his lips, “someone’s pretty excited huh?” Reaper ran his finger down Junkrats hard cock.

“O-O fuck. I haven’t been able to reach me-ah- cock in ages” Junkrat huffed, his sex life hadn’t been anything to write home about. But now it was someone who cared about him. When he got fatter he thought no doubt that he wouldn’t have sex for awhile, but right now he found the perfect person.

“I bet, this big gut is getting in the damn way.” Reaper teased, he lifted up the Junkers belly a bit before starting to unzip the Junker’s shorts.

Reaper could here all the sounds of pleasure from above the belly and he knew he was doing a good job. He pulled down the shorts and Underwear to show a fat cock. Rock hard and just begging to be sucked on.

“It’s such a nice and big one, impressive for a fat rat like yourself” Reaper commented, using his talons to stroke Junkrats cock for a bit before he wrapped his mouth around it. It was much bigger than Reaper realized when it was compared to all the fat but reaper could manage. He used his tongue and wrapped it around Junkrats cock, swallowing and bobbing his head much to Junkrats delight.

Junkrat leaned his head back on the couch and panted, groaning and moaning every time Reaper slurped on his cock, “fuck you’re so good” Junkrat groaned, grabbing onto his fat belly and giving it a good slap. Reaper heard this and quickened his pace, bobbing his head faster as he reached all the way down to Junkrats balls.

Junkrat was having the best night of his life, his cock twitched as it was close to cumming. Reaper was so good to him. Making sure that every slurp and swallow made Junkrat feel incredibly good and he was doing a great job at that. Reaper grabbed onto Junkrats blubbery thighs and starting to squeeze them as he quickened his pace.

Junkrat stopped talking as he focused on his breathing, lips quivering and panting as he got closer and closer until, “aaaoohh fuck!” Junkrat moaned, he came hard into Reaper’s mouth. Reaper licked it all up and stood himself up, he the. Grabbed Junkrat and took him to the floor, where he pulled down Junkrats shorts the rest of the way and took off his clothes. His hard cock plopped out, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this” Reaper teased.

Reaper pushed his cock into Junkrats arse. It was tight but Reaper could manage. He bucked his hips as he slide his cock in and out of Junkrat, who was howling, “you’ll wake up the entire base!” Reaper warned. He didn’t really care though. All of the little things were popping up now and Reaper was so horny. Every time he shoved his cock in, Junkrats belly would ripple and shake. Nothing but the sounds of Reapers gut smacking against the underbelly of Junkrats huge gut. Eventually though Reaper leaned himself onto Junkrats belly and hugged it for support.

All the sounds Junkrat was making made Reaper so incredibly horny. To see Junkrat bite his lip in a smile and sweat pour down his brow got Reaper off. Fuck his face was so damn adorable, it was just as adorable as the giant belly he was grabbing onto. With Reaper in the picture now, He was gonna have a lot more to grab onto in the future. He slammed his hips as hard as he could, grunting every time he moved in and out of Junkrat, who was begging for it to be harder. Reaper complied and went harder, his cock couldn’t take it anymore and after one hard slam against Junkrats fat ass, warm cum filled up inside Junkrat.

“Ahhhh” Reaper’s breathing hitched as he orgasmed, riding it out as long as possible. Junkrat felt it all inside of him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Reaper pulled out and used his shirt to clean the mess up.

Both were silent for awhile, huddled up to each other on the floor, bellies rising and falling as they panted. Sweat glistened on their guts as all of this work was hard for them to do. Reaper cuddled up to Junkrat, resting his head on Junkrats chest. Right above where his heart was. Reaper could here the still fast heart beat.

“How was that?” Reaper asked, moving back to give a nice kiss to Junkrat.

Junkrat smiled, “that was the best fucking sex I’ve ever had. Better be like this for all the other times we fuck” Junkrat cooed, grabbing his belly and shaking it.

“I’ll try my best. Now how about we clean ourselves up for the night?” Reaper suggested.

“Only if ya help me up” Junkrat smirked. Reaper huffed and stood himself up. Junkrat reaches out with his flabby arms and Reaper grabbed them, using all of what little muscle he had to lift up the Junker.

They got themselves showered up and smelling amazingly. While Junkrat was showering Reaper had managed to get some pizza for the after-sex hunger. It was way too hot of a summer night for them to be wearing clothes again, so they just spotted their boxers. Even though Junkrats were acting like a speedo with each passing day.

Junkrat turned off the lights and put on a campy slasher movie while the two cuddled up and ate pizza together. They didn’t really bother watching the movie though, as they finished their pizza fairly quickly and started to give each other belly rubs as the light from the television screen illuminated their fat bellies.

Eventually the movie ended and the two grew tired. Even though the bed was much more comfortable to sleep on, Reaper decided he’d much rather be super close to Junkrat. Junkrat wrapped an arm around Reaper’s shoulder as Reaper snuggled into Junkrats soft middle section.

“It’ll be good to have someone being there for me, and it’s pretty cool to have a feeder too” Junkrat said, placing a kiss on Reaper’s cheek.

“It’ll be nice to grow that big belly of yours, to help you get bigger and fatter. It’ll be really nice to be with you and I can’t wait to see where this ends up” Reaper smirked, using one of his talons to slightly scratch the top of Junkrats belly.

Junkrat hummed, happy tone with Reaper and happy to have someone care and love his big belly. Reaper smiled at the thought of having someone who cared for and thought for him.

The two slowly fell into a state of slumber as they thought of being with each other, Reaper was resting against Junkrats hefty belly while Junkrats head rested on the arm rest. The couch may not have been too comfortable but it was worth being so close to each other. Reaper really looked forward to all the nights like this....

———————————

Thank you for sticking around for this three part series! I hope my NSFW writing wasn’t too cringy and I hope you love this two being together as much as I do. Now can we please see these two cuddling in their undies???


End file.
